


Ruby Red Heist

by Vampirtulpe



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Guns, Violence, its not too bad I swear-, toppat clan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirtulpe/pseuds/Vampirtulpe
Summary: Reginald and his Right Hand Man were sent on a heist, their target the ruby that has been brought to a secluded vault a few days ago. For them and their teamwork, it was almost too easy, but things don't always go as planned.
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	Ruby Red Heist

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work because I wanted to do something for them, so I hope you like it ^^

The silent, cloudness night could have almost been a foreboding for what was about to happen, and yet the guards of the vault remained completely unfazed, some of them dozing off, patrolling around and protecting the giant ruby that was brought to them just a few days ago. They knew criminals and organizations wanted the valuable gem and they were confident in their abilities to defend the gemstone. 

A light breeze carried two individuals across the night sky, steering towards the heavily guarded building with their parachutes, making use of the darkness to remain undetected. One of the two men inspected the building, lip twitching, before looking over to his partner and forming a roof with his hands, to which the other nodded, the two of them heading for the roof as their landing spot.

The landing was surprisingly smooth, albeit a bit bumpier than Reginald would have liked, stumbling over the concrete before regaining his footing, waving his partner over before stuffing his parachute back into his tophat, taking a look around. The roof was empty, just like they suspected. There was no reason to guard the roof since there was no way to enter the building this way, bringing a hand to his face as he thought about their next steps while his Right Hand Man was landing next to him, squinting suspiciously before declaring: 

“Looks like it’s jus’ how ya thought.”

“Indeed. I told you they’d get reckless. The gem will be ours before sunrise.”

Right Hand Man nodded, looking over when Reginald whistled softly, waving him closer. They needed to be quiet, getting cocky might as well end with their death. Thankfully Reginald found the fire ladder, a safe way down from the roof, making their slow descend to avoid noise, stopping on a platform to keep a lookout for any guards. They didn’t want their attention since it was only the two of them, Reginald pointing at two guards just below them. They seemed to be alone, the perfect opportunity act. 

They glanced to each other, nodding, Reginald smirking and even Right Hand Man couldn’t suppress a smile, knowing just how easy this was. They jumped at the same time, each of them landing on one of the guards, Right Hand Man taking his guard out immediately while Reginald needed a well aimed hit to knock him out, wiping his brow and heaving a sigh of relief.

Right Hand Man grabbed one of the guards and Reginald dragged the second one behind a corner and a few minutes later they reemerged with the guards uniforms, Reginald immediately squirming and complaining quietly: “These uniforms are so uncomfortable, how could anyone work in these?!”

“Shh-” Right Hand Man shushed him, peeking around the corner and noticing more guards by the main entrance, informing Reginald: “No way we can get in the main way, too many guards.”

So that left the side entrance the two guards were keeping an eye on, Reginald pushing the handle down experimentally, only to find the door not giving way. Locked, they should have expected that. Both of them patted and searched their pockets for a key the guards might have, both of them shaking their heads as they came out empty ended. 

“Guess we’ll have to do this the old fashioned way.” Mused Reginald, procuring his lockpick and crouching down, pressing a thumb down and pushing it in, holding his ear closer to the door so he could hear the lock better while Right Hand Man stood on guard, in case anyone was coming by. He risked an occasional glance in Reginald’s direction though, the way his tongue was poking out as he focused on his work, eyes squinting in deep concentration and even the light tremor in his hand was noticeable. Right Hand Man tried many times, but he was more the head-on guy, he could never sneak in like Reginald could, let alone because he couldn’t pick a lock if his life depended on it.

Reginald cheered quietly and waved Right Hand Man over, pocketing his lockpick again and carefully pushing down the handle once again, cringing at the creaking noise when the rusty door was opened, that really needed some oil.

He poked his head into the hallway, not noticing anyone and declaring the coast clear, the two criminald quickly entering before shutting the door again, the corridor dipped into complete darkness except for the light streaming in from the room at the end. Reginald grabbed Right Hand Man’s Hand almost out of instinct, the other squeezing it for reassurance as they made their way through together. If Reginald was right, this was the floor that had movement trackers. So they needed to move very slowly or the light would spring to life and then they would have lost either way. 

Thankfully, Reginald was patient enough to cool Right Hand Man’s temper and his own jittering nerves, reaching the door light was streaming out from underneath, noticing the little card scanner right next to it. he patted his pockets, finally procuring a card and reading what the guy he stole the uniform from worked as and if it was enough to grant him access. 

He showed it to Right Hand Man, who shrugged, deeming it fine enough, to Reginald swiped it through the scanner, the door opening with a quiet beep of confirmation and then another rusty dragging that echoed through the halls and made both of them cringe. It was almost surprising Reginald how well it went, he didn’t expect to remain undetected so long, but he wasn’t complaining, the closer they got to the ruby without any unwanted attention, the better.

“We need to get underground, the jewel has to be down there.”

Right Hand Man hummed to indicate he understood, then asking: “How are we gonna get there without bein’ noticed?”

Reginald shook his head , biting his lip, the gears visibly turning in his head, eyes at first focusing ahead of him before glancing over to his Right Hand Man, eyes shining with the idea he just had, explaining to him: “It’s easy….we don’t.”  
\---

Two guards were standing in front of the elevator leaning underground, one of them almost dozing off when two other guards came rushing towards them, looking panicked, one of them immediately asking: “What’s wrong?!”

One of the panicked guards tried to explain, though his voice was cracking before he finally got the words out: “There are intruders here! We- we found Grisha and-” he glanced over to the other, then quickly continuing “Redd and the chief said to get you!”

The two guards looked at each other, then nodded, telling the two panicked ones: “We’ll go take a look at it, you guard the elevator and tell the chief we’re on it.”

The two saluted and the guards left, the panicked ones looking at each other, then smirking, pulling their hats higher again, Reginald declaring smugly: “That was easier than expected.” To which Right Hand Man nodded, unable to suppress the smug smile on his face. “They didn’t suspect a thing. They aren’t the brightest. No wonder they’re in ‘ere.”

Reginald snorted, nodding excitedly before getting into the elevator, Right Hand Man right behind him, no pun intended, descending into the underground, both of them silent for just a moment before Right Hand Man questioned: “‘ow are we gonna do dis?”

Reginald smirked, looking over to his partner and simply responding: “Your way.” 

The two immediately got their guns out and stepped out of the elevator, shooting the guard standing there and causing him to collapse before proceeding, staying in the shadows with guns ready, in case they would get spotted. 

There were two more guards they had to shoot, but they finally made it to the vault, Right Hand Man placing the dynamite there he prepared beforehand, pulling Reginald behind him before taking a few steps back and detonating it, the explosion deafening but the two of them unharmed, the gold and money already twinkling invitingly, but the two of them knew better than that, they were professionals, working together for years after all.

They stepped inside, the ruby displayed on a podium and Reginald got out the Shrink ‘n Grow he brought, putting it on the ruby and shrinking it to pocket size, stuffing it in and ignoring the blaring alarm around them, heading towards the elevator again, already sure of their victory. All they needed to do was get out and the Airship would get them out of here. 

They didn’t realize the guard they shot by the elevator twitching, forcing himself to look up and see the two men that broke into their vault to steal their prized possessions, rage burning in his eyes as he got his gun out and fired one singular shot, one of his targets staggering but not seeing him fall, because the other one immediately turned and shot another bullet into his head, ultimately killing him.

One bullet, but it was enough for Reginald to gasp in surprise, falling forward from the shock and pressure, only to be caught by Right Hand Man, who asked: “Where?” He heard the bang, he knew what happened. 

Reginald needed a moment to regain his voice, the shock robbing him off his breath. He didn’t even feel pain, at least not yet, but he felt his blood seeping and he was sure it got on Right Hand Man’s hands, voice rough and quiet as he finally answered: “Sh-shoulder-”

Right Hand man grit his teeth, knowing his partner now couldn’t run fast enough anymore, putting his now bloody hands on Reginald’s shoulders, encouraging him: “Don’t worry, we’ll get out of ‘ere, jus’ ‘ang on.”

Reginald nodded, gasping when he was immediately scooped up by his Right Hand Man, hiding in a corner of the elevator, in case someone was already waiting for them. The hallways remained barren though.

Right Hand Man’s lip twitched, trying to come up with a plan. He couldn’t take the way they went to get in, there would be guards now, main entrance would be suicide, there was no way to the roof...he grit his teeth, running out of options, looking down at his partner, whose eyes were barely open, but he was still concious, glancing over to him. 

“Do ye ‘ave any idea…?” 

Reginald smiled softly, his voice barely above a whisper as he responded: “Costumes….”. At first his Right Hand Man didn’t understand what he meant, looking down on himself and his eyes lighting up, pulling his hat into his face again so his eyes wouldn’t be seen, making his way back out the same way, making sure to hide Reginald in the shadows before getting out, clearing his throat to try and make his voice more convincing and breaking into a limping sprint to make it look like he got injured, meeting the same two guards again that were attempting to wake up their unconscious colleagues. 

One of them looked up, noticing Right Hand Man’s shaking and limp, asking in a panic: “What happened?! Are you alright?!”

Right Hand Man shook his head, really hoping that he could copy Reginald well enough by just listening to him, exclaiming: “Th-they were too fast! They- they ambushed us and k-killed my partner! They’re in the vault, I- I couldn’t follow th-them-...”

The two guards stood up, pressing a button on their walkie talkie and saying: “They’re in the vault, at least one man down, not getting an answer from the Vault guards, request immediate backup.”

One of them looked back over to the Right hand man, assuring him: “Don’t worry, we’ll get them.”

Right Hand Man nodded, replying quietly: “I ‘ope so…”

The two guards sprinted inside, with the intention to join the reinforcements and Right Hand Man pulled his hat back up, going inside and checking behind the door, seeing Reginald still hanging on behind there, picking him right back up again.

“Did it…..work…?”

“Yep….good plan, Reg.”

Reginald smiled, looking at his Right Hand Man with adoration shining in his eyes, cheek being squashed by his chest: “I couldn’t...have done it...without….y-you…”

Right Hand Man noticed the shaking in his voice, eyes narrowing as he instructed: “Stay awake, alright? We’re almost there. Jus’....don’t sleep.”

Reginald nodded, aware of the implication, taking a deep breath once they got outside and now just realizing that he bled all over Right hand Man’s stolen uniform, huffing in defiance, turning his head to try and spot their actual clothes so he could get out of this uniform, he has his priorities. 

Right Hand Man looked into the sky, gritting when he didn’t spot the airship right away, instead heading for the hiding place where they stored their uniforms, checking if they brought something to do first aid with, hitting the ground angrily when he didn’t find anything, bringing his attention back to Reginald, who was lying still on the ground, eyes closed. For a moment Right Hand Man thought he fell unconscious, but just then he cracked an eye open. He was pale, the bloodloss really didn’t do him any favors. 

“Are they...coming…?”

Right Hand Man wasn’t sure what to say, he didn’t get a message from the airship yet that explained their delay and both of them knew they were running out of time.

“Relax.” Right Hand Man instructed his partner, taking his jacket and trying to stop the bleeding with it, taking Reginald’s hat off and putting his signature tophat on again, so he would feel more comfortable. He’d keep the uniforms though, they might become useful if they needed to go there again. “They’re comin’, focus on ye breathin’ for the time bein’.”

“We did it, Right…” Even when he was shot and soaking the ground red, his smile was wide and oozing pure joy, whispering: “We got the ruby…”

Right Hand Man sat down next to him , glancing over to the gem he grew back to the normal size, feeling proud of their accomplishment. “Yeah….we did good….the boss will be happy…”

“....He better be…” Reginald snorted at his own comment while Right Hand Man nodded with a smile, deciding to entertain him since he was the one that got shot. 

Reginald glanced over to him, moving a hand to rest on Right Hand Man’s thigh, admitting: “There’s no one else I’d rather go on heists, you know?”

“I know.” He couldn’t agree more in fact. Yes, Reginald was a dork and far away from athletic, but he was smart, a great planner and knew how to work together. He wasn’t what Right Hand Man wanted in a partner, at first at least, but now it was what he needed. He almost had to chuckle when he remembered how angry he got when they were assigned together. His past self would sneer at him if he would see him now. 

“Imagine what we would do if we led the Toppat Clan.” It was a harmless musing, but Reginald’s eyes lit up brightly, chirping: “That would be amazing! We’d bring the clan back to its former glory! Don’t tell anyone, but I always wanted to become a leader.”

It wasn’t a big surprise to Right Hand Man, Reginald was the born leader, people liked to follow him and he put everything he had into the clan, making plans behind the boss’ back and making sure everyone was alright after his reckless heists. He absentmindedly took Reginald’s hand, musing to himself, perking up when his partner spoke up again:

“But without you...I wouldn’t wanna be leader...it’d be nice, but the Toppat Clan wouldn’t be the same without you….”

Why did Reginald have to be so mushy and emotional all the time, Right Hand Man never knew how to respond to that without feeling silly for even thinking in a way Reginald talked, how did this guy do it?!

He looked up when he heard fans whirling and the sound of an engine, recognizing it immediately and picking Reginald up, who groaned at the jostling, his partner quick to apologize for the rough treatment before heading to the airship.

…...He should say something and not leave Reginald hanging like this. So he promised: “I’ll always be with you, in the clan and even beyond that…..I promise.”


End file.
